


Demigod Pride

by Erikthonius



Series: Pride Month [2]
Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Other, Pride Parades, Watch your wallet around the Stolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 16:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19254706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erikthonius/pseuds/Erikthonius
Summary: Just a bit of fluff for this year's Pride





	Demigod Pride

**Author's Note:**

> As always, Happy Pride Month!

Will and Nico came up the steps from the subway, emerging on Boston Common. This was their first time at Boston Pride, and they’d been looking forward to it. They’d been to New York Pride when they were first dating. (Will thought back to how Nico had dragged his heels about going to it, but when they finally got there, his boyfriend’s eyes had gotten so big, his jaw had dropped, and when he’d recovered from the initial nervousness, Nico had kind of turned back into the excited boy he’d been when he first arrived at Camp Half Blood, wanting to see everything and asking questions non-stop.) Then, when they were students at New Rome University, they went to San Francisco Pride every year. Nico had regained his “ghost king super chill” by then, but he did start incorporate some rainbow t-shirts into his usual all black ensemble. Still, this was a Pride parade in a new city, so both boys were excited about it.

Also, they were looking forward to seeing Alex and Magnus. They’d hung out a couple of times since Nico had moved to town, even coming into Hotel Valhalla. Helgi, the manager, had tried to stop them, but Nico pulled out a black card with the words “All Afterlives Access Pass” on it in blood red letters. When the hotel manager saw it, his demeanor immediately turned to bowing and scraping as he muttered about visiting royalty and reciprocity agreements. Actually, they only went there once, as Nico said he’d had enough of supernatural hotels where time didn’t pass normally, thank you very much, so the foursome would meet elsewhere, usually at coffee shops or this one falafel place that Magnus seemed to like a lot.

It was a nice surprise when they heard another familiar voice, one they really hadn’t expected.

“Hey guys!”

“Connor Stoll! What brings you to Boston?” Nico was glad to see his friend.

“Mitchell and I just moved here. I got into Boston University Business School, and heI’ll be going to Suffolk for a degree in social work. I was hoping to run into you guys here.”

“So where’s Mitchell?” Will looked around to try to spot the son of Aphrodite.

“He should be getting here soon. He had an interview this morning for an internship. It’s for an LGBT+ liaison at a homeless shelter.”

The three demigods had only been chatting for a few minutes when Mitchell came across the Common, waving to them as he approached. He seemed to be in excellent spirits.

“Hey babe,” Connor said after greeting him with a quick kiss. “How did the interview go?”

Mitchell’s face lit up. “Pretty good. I hope I did well. It seems like a really cool place. It’s this old mansion that got converted into a shelter for homeless youth. I don’t think I talked to the people in charge, but these two teenagers seemed to be running things when I got there. They did my interview. Well one of them seemed to remind me of someone; I can’t remember who. The other one kind of made me think of you, Nico, except for being gender-fluid. I think I made a really good impression, because I picked up on when his gender kind of switched to female in the middle of the interview. I couldn’t really explain how I picked it up and changed to female pronouns. I mean what would she have said if I said, ‘Hey, my mother is the goddess of love, so of course I can sense your gender even when it’s non-binary.’ They would have thought I was crazy.”

Will shot Nico a look. “So, Mitchell, what’s the name of this place where you interviewed?”

“It’s called Chase Place. I’m not sure why.”

Now Nico shot a look back to Will, and both of them smirked. Both Connor and Mitchell gave them quizzical looks. Nico said to Mitchell, “We’ll tell you later. At any rate, I hope you got the gig.”

They didn’t have a chance to explain before two more people came up to join them.

“Sorry we’re late. We had some stuff to wrap up back at...Mitchell? You know these two losers?” That would be Alex.

“Hey, Alex, Magnus.” Will said in greeting. “This is our friend Connor. I guess you already met Mitchell.”

Magnus waved in greeting. “Friends from camp, I’m guessing. Well that explains why Mitchell didn’t leave a cell number. Congratulations, by the way. The job is yours if you want it.” Mitchell did a little happy dance. Then he turned to Connor. “Hi. I’m Magnus Chase.”

Connor raised an eyebrow. “Chase as in…”

Magnus nodded. “Yup. Annabeth is my cousin. On the mortal side.”

“Don’t ask. You’ll only get a headache.” Nico put in.

By now the crowds were getting thicker as the Pride parade started. The six of them chatted amiably as they wandered across the Common to get a better view of the parade.

“So, Alex,” Connor asked, “You’re Magnus’ boyfriend.”

“Girlfriend at present,” Mitchell corrected. Alex nodded, but gave him a quizzical look. “My mom is Aphrodite. All my siblings can do that.”

“Yeah, Sif always knows without being told,” Alex replied.

“Sif?” Connor asked?

“Thor’s wife. Goddess. Much better fashion sense than her husband.” Magnus put in.

“Speaking of, loving the rainbow glitter skull t-shirt, gurrlfriend.” Mitchell poked at Nico’s chest. Nico scowled briefly, but that was his only response, to the others’ amazement. Before Nico could reply, they were distracted by a loud voice that even cut through the roar of the surrounding throngs.

“Sinners, repent of your uncleanliness! Turn not from God in your unnatural lusts!” A pair of young men in conservative attire were holding signs with Bible verse and chapter numbers on them.

“I got this,” Alex said, but immediately, Magnus, Nico, and Will shouted “NO!” in unison, and Magnus grabbed her arms.

“What?” she asked. “Not to worry, I went before we left.”

Will gave Mitchell and Connor another, “We’ll explain later” look.

“Allow me,” said Connor. He walked around the pair of demonstrators. He didn’t seem to get close to them, but when he rejoined his friends he was holding a pair of cell phones. “I’ll give them right back; I just want to see something.” He examined the phones briefly, the displays flickering too fast for the others to follow. Then he laughed.

“Now why would two anti-gay protesters have Grindr on their phones? They left their locations turned off, but according to their GPS, they’re staying at the same place, so in about 10 hours, they’ll show up on each other’s phones. I wish I could be there to see it.” He made another circuit around the protesters to surreptitiously return their phones.

The six demigods watched the parade, cheering on the various contingents. They wandered along the route, enjoying the freedom of the day and the beautiful weather. Mitchell and Connor especially had a knack for accumulating trinkets along the way, bracelets, beads, and assorted flyers. By the time they got to City Hall Plaza where the parade ended, they had quite the assortment of colors on themselves.

There was a band on the plaza, and Mitchell seized Connor’s hand. “Dance with me, sweetie!” he cried out. 

Connor put his hands on the boy’s waist and cried out, “Always!” gyrating to the beat.

“Wanna dance, Beantown?” Alex asked. 

Magnus muttered about not being much of a dancer. Alex’s face fell the slightest bit. Nico picked up on that. He looked hard at Magnus, and he spoke in a cold voice.

“Dance with your girlfriend.”

“Boyfriend,” Mitchell called out.

Magnus jumped up and began to dance with Alex, a stunned look on his face. Alex shot Nico a quick smile. Nico just said, “I figured I owed you one.”

“Nico, how did you do that?” Connor asked, just a touch of fear in his voice.

It was Will who replied, the cheerful tone in his voice making the words seem just a little odd. “Oh, Mitchell, your new bosses are kind of dead. We’ll explain later.” Not like they hadn’t heard that line several times today already.

At the next song, Magnus actually kept dancing willingly. (He’d found that although dancing with Alex wasn’t as great as kissing Alex, it was still mighty fine). Even Nico and Will joined in the dancing. Eventually Connor said, “Is anybody else hungry?”

To no-one else’s surprise, Magnus put in a strong request for falafel.


End file.
